


Chill of the Call

by Pinestorm



Series: Bad Times for Todd [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestorm/pseuds/Pinestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't ignore this. It will consume you until there is nothing left..." Fully healed from his time of being sick and finally free from the manor, Jason Todd comes across trouble as if it was purposefully searching him out. Now he must turn to his family in order to stop whatever is happening to him. Can the Batfamily help him? Sequel of Warmth of Their Wings<br/>(MINOR HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to Warmth of their Wings. Mysterious things are gonna be a foot! Hahaah  
> If you liked the first story, hopefully you will love this one. Don't forget to leave a review lovelies.

Finally after months of bitter cold winds, heavy snowfall, and eventful holidays the snow had melted away to allow spring to take over. Though in Gotham spring was mostly considered cloudy skies and smog filled nights. It beat out the winter any day. No one in Gotham was as happy to have the snow gone as Jason Todd. After the fiasco of him getting sick, and all the drama that ensued after, he had allowed Bruce and the others to help get him back to full health. Yet once he was better they didn’t allow him to leave the manor to go back to his shitty apartment.

Instead he had been under careful watch while being forced to stay within the confines of the manor. Even if they let him go out on his own it was either the replacement or the golden boy who went with him to make sure he didn’t scamper off. All of that was no longer needed now that the weather was warmer.

Which is why Jason was within his old room packing up what little he had brought over from his home during those months. A few spare changes of clothes, bathroom essentials, and of course his beloved weapons. Bruce had thrown a fit when he returned with them on his person. He only dropped the subject when Jason stormed from the room and ignored him for a week after the incident. No one made a move to comment on the weapons after that. For the wayward Robin this was a happy day. He would be heading back out to his safe house and he could continue his nightly job as Red Hood.

Jason was rather lucky no one made a move on his territory during the cold months. It was most likely chalked up to the fact that it was colder than Mr. Freeze himself. As he finished putting everything into the small, worn down pack back he always used he allowed his teal gaze to rake around the room. Memorizing what he could before he left. Sure he enjoyed his time with his ‘family’ and all, but he didn’t want to be in their hair any longer. All he had needed from them was help getting better. He was better than ever and raring to go.

With a low sigh he turned on his heel and began to make his way out of his room. Closing the door silently behind him before trekking down the hall. The more volatile vigilante was able to keep his steps silent as he moved towards the stair case. He had come to memorize all the creaky floorboards within the mansion and where best to creep out without being seen or heard. Most of that knowledge came from his older brother during his time as Robin. A flashback consumed the man as he continued walking.

* * *

 

_“Oh come on Jaybird. Bruce is out of town and Alfred is down in the kitchen cleaning up. No harm in doing a small patrol.” Dick said from where he was laying sprawled out on his little brother’s bed. He had come into Gotham to help Alfred watch Jason while Bruce was gone on a business trip. The younger of the two was at his desk trying his best to write some stupid report on some stupid book he didn’t care to remember._

_“Alfred has a sixth sense, dickhead. He will hear us heading down the hall easily. Believe me, I have tried.” Jason rolled his eyes at the older and his idiotic plan. He was already in deep with Bruce for a mishap the week before involving him and a thug with a now unrecognizable face. If he was to get caught sneaking out then Bruce would most likely suspend him from being Robin. Which wouldn’t be the first time that has happened._

_“There are ways of getting out of here without making a sound.” Dick said as he suddenly materialized beside his brother and closed his laptop when he was about to finish the third paragraph in his report. An annoyed sigh left the younger as he turned around and stared impatiently at his brother. When the younger said nothing he continued._

_“I have been living in this house since I was a kid. I have come to know the ins and outs almost as well as Bruce.” A sly grin crossed his face. “Especially when it comes to which floorboards creek.” Instantly he had his brother’s full attention. Like that of a cat being offered a delicious treat._

_“Really?” Teal eyes widened slightly as they met the blue orbs, so familiar to Bruce yet so different. Where one was full of strength, power, and determination about everything the other was full of child-like hope, joy, and a playful glint._

_“Really little wing. How else do you think I have gone to so many parties and not been caught?” Dick said playfully pushing his brother’s shoulder. “Come on young grasshopper. I have much to teach you.” He bowed his head before he rushed to the door and waited for the other to join him._

_With one last glance at his now closed computer, and paused report, he moved from his chair to follow after his brother. Before he took a step out the door the older man put a hand to his chest to stop him. Jason shot him a curious glance but Dick just smiled._

_Then with the grace that only Dick Grayson could pull off he began to slip from one board to the next. Silence filled the air as he made his way half way down the hall. Jason had been watching the entire time and made sure to memorize which boards his older brother had stepped on. Carefully he made his way down the hallway after his brother having a few close calls along the way. Now both brothers moved in sync silently till they reached the stairs._

_Dick led his little brother down the stairs easily and both crept pass the entrance to the kitchen where Alfred was on the far end of the kitchen moving dishes around to clean the inside of the cabinets. The second Robin had to admit that his persistence to clean up this entire house was unmatched by anyone he has ever seen. Alfred always found new ways to impress him. Within no time they reached the grandfather clock that led down to the Batcave where their costumes would be waiting for them. Dick easily slid open the contraption and both boys descended down into the dark depths._

_Eagerly Jason raced past his predecessor to grab his suit from the case it usually sat when he did not need it. While the older grabbed the bag that held his signature Nightwing suit in it, chuckling from the excitement that his brother was showing at being able to go out. “Hurry up before Alfred goes to check on us!” He said as he headed for the changing area. A whirl of red, green, and black brushed past him as the younger boy reached one of the stalls first. Dick had seen the wide smile on his brothers face as he disappeared to get changed._

_“Score one for me.” Dick mumbled happily under his breath with a gentle smile as he went to change himself. Tonight was going to be a good night._

* * *

 

Jason shook his head as he reached the bottom of the stairs with the bag slung over his shoulder. The memory had been one of the few good memories he had before his untimely death and his resurrection. One that was stored deep within his mind and had been buried underneath all the hate and anger he had previously felt towards his family. Sure he still wasn’t fully used to being with them yet but he was getting better.

Before him stood the front door and his ticket to freedom. Just outside would be his trusty motorcycle he had brought around ready for him to hop on and leave. Voices from the kitchen were what grounded him momentarily. His family were all sitting around enjoying breakfast at the time he was packing his clothes up. They all knew he would have wanted to leave as soon as he was able. Yet did they know that he chose to leave that very day? For a moment he wondered if he should just sneak by now and leave without a word to any of them. Just slip off and go back to the life he was living before he had fallen sick.

It was a very tempting thought that he had considered filling out. Then he thought about all the things they had done for him during his stay there and guilt suddenly hit him. Which was unusual since he normally didn’t feel guilt in anything. _Fuck, I am going soft._ He thought with a grimace as he tightened his hold on the bag and strode towards the kitchen doorway.

A doorway he remembered entering so many times before as his time as Robin. How it always smelled wonderful thanks to Alfreds cooking and had minimum chatting from Bruce and the Englishman. Sometimes Dick would have been over causing quite a scene, talking loudly, eating quickly, and just making a general mess while he gushed about how happy he was to be over visiting.

Though there was still the lovely smell of the food that he absolutely loved, the sounds were much different as was the scene that greeted him.

“How you can eat that baffles me Grayson.” Damian young voice filtered through the doorway as the youngest Wayne boy stared in disgust as Dick was stuffing his face with freshly made bacon and eggs. Being the vegetarian he was, the fifth Robin was always disgusted when the others ate meat around him. While his oldest brother was eating bacon and eggs, he had pancakes spread out before him. Blueberries. Damians favorite kind.

“Oh come on Dami! You have your food and I have mine.” Dick said with a wide smile to the younger as he took a sip of orange juice happily. The youngest rolled his eyes at his brothers antics. Beside Damian sat Bruce who was silently reading the newspaper with a single cup of coffee placed on the table before him. Though his eyes were focused on the words of the paper he had a slight smile on his face as he listened to his family interact.

“Just because you don’t like meat doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t.” Tim added as he ate a piece of sausage with a smirk to the younger bird. “Because the rest of us aren’t pansies about eating things that were once living.” Instantly Damian shot him a glare.

“It is not that I fear eating meat, _Drake,_ but because unlike you I respect animals.” He spat but didn’t do much more than that. A fight was the last thing father or Alfred had needed so he stayed sitting even with Tim grinning at him.

“Whatever you say, _Dami.”_

At the stove Alfred was cooking up more breakfast for the small family. Being that the house was full of males, all who worked out daily and took nightly personas, food was always a must in that house. Especially when some of them ate like they were starved for a weak. Jason’s eyes turned specifically to Dick when he thought that. A sly smile spreading across his face at that thought. The family butler had an exasperated look on his face as he listened to the bickering birds. But Jason knew better than to think that Alfred was tired of any of them. He loved each and everyone one of them like his own. Jason had to admit that the older man was like a grandfather to him and he was thankful for that.

Thinking that the family moment had gone on long enough, he finally stepped thru the doorway and cleared his throat to try and get his families attention. Five pairs of eyes turned to look at the second Robin.

“Hey Jaybird! Want some breakfast?” Dick asked with a wide smile as he held up his plate invitingly.

“No thanks Dickie.” Jason said shaking his head back and forth slowly. The elder pouted slightly and set the plate back down. “I actually came to say goodbye.” He said while shifting the bag on his shoulders. Everyone in the kitchen shared looks with one another at that and it kind of unnerved Jason how in sync his family truly was. _Years of experience._ He thought in the back of his mind. Bruce was the first one to do anything. He set the newspaper down and stared at the wayward bird.

“You don’t have to leave Jason. You are always welcome to stay here.” The older man said calmly. Eyes not giving anything away to how he was truly feeling.

“Yeah little wing. Stay here. Save you the trouble of coming to visit us every once and a while.” Dick tried with a wide hopeful smile to his younger brother.

“Dick’s right.” Tim piped up from where he sat awkwardly shifting when Jason’s blue eyes focused on him. “I mean, you wouldn’t want to constantly waste all that gas to head out here.” There was a smile that quirked on Jason’s lips at that. He always liked how Tim always had some reason behind getting what he wanted. Something that was smart and could convince most anyone.

“As much as I would love that, because I am just jumping at the chance to live back here, I can’t accept.” Tim and Dick seemed to be the only ones to visibly show their disappointment that Jason didn’t accept. Damian just snorted and turned back to his food though he seemed a little off for some reason. It couldn’t have been that he actually cared for Jason. Just a few short months ago he saw him as a common criminal who should be locked up in Arkham for all his crimes. Not the big brother he was _supposed_ to be.

Bruce was silent as the anti-hero met his eyes. Both stared at one another for a long moment before the older nodded his head in resignation. “We understand Jason.” He said softly as he slowly stood up and came forward. The older man only stood a few inches taller than Jason. While Jason towered over the rest of the family like a giant. It was funny because his father was a scrawny, small man who didn’t have much muscle and wasn’t very tall. Weird how his son turned out to be a massive man who was practically a wall of muscle. “Just come and visit when you can.” Bruce said with a quirk of a smile on his lips. Confident that the younger would do just that.

“Course old man. This place wouldn’t be exciting without me around.” A sly smirk spread across Jason’s face as he said that. There was a laugh from Bruce which quickly spread to the rest of the family. Hell even Jason joined in. After the moment passed everyone sobered up.

“You can call any time as well…. Stay safe Jason. Alright?”

Blue eyes met and a silent agreement passed between them that only the two of them would understand. “I will make sure to do just that.” With that he turned and began to head for the front door. He was keenly aware of his family slowly following behind him with vein hopes that he wouldn’t leave and just stay there. Thing was, he just couldn’t bring himself to stay with them any longer than he needed. He had stayed long enough as it was. Within moments he was out the door and getting on his bike. Pulling on a black and red motorcycle helmet Dick had gotten him for Christmas. Black to represent him being a part of the Batclan and the red for his nightly persona.

Both of them had a good laugh at that while Bruce just rolled his eyes at their antics. That had been a fun time he had to admit. Now he had to leave.

He turned his head to see his family all staring at him. Jason was grateful for the visor that hid his eyes from view. “Make sure to keep them in check Alf.” He called and gained a small nod from the butler who had sad brown eyes trained on the younger man.


	2. Watch the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you those for your lovely comments :D I love each and every one of you and thank you for enjoying my stories! Here is yet another chapter of my thrilling edgy story, Chill of the Call. Read it if you dare lovely reader.

**_(Three days later)_ **

From the window of the small apartment Jason called home moonlight streamed in and covered half the room in a milky, silver light. Giving the place an almost clean and serene appearance. Apart from the things scattered around the living room and towards the kitchen, it was a well-kept place. For once. During his time staying at the manor, Alfred, Dick, and Tim had snuck to his safe house (or so he thought) and proceeded to clean up his current living arrangement. As well as fixing the heater and getting the water to run properly again. He hadn’t known until arriving back three days before.

But already the place was starting to look like it had before the trio cleaned up. With multiple pieces of clothing, beer bottles, and ammo clips lying around. To Jason it seemed to make the place feel cozier. As if he wasn’t living there alone.

On the couch that resided in the living room there sat the nightly vigilante with a laptop propped up on his lap. The lighting dimmed down enough to make it almost impossible to be able to see him on it. His blue eyes scanned the monitor in silence. A single gun, glistening in the moonlight and his signature red hood beside him. Beyond the walls of where he lived gunshots and sirens filled the air. Normal sounds on a regular Gotham night. The sounds of Crime Alley had already numbed him to bothering with what happened beyond his own world.

Silently the young man typed something away on his computer with a frown accompanying his features. Muscles tightened ever so slightly as he always had to stay vigilante even in the calmest of moments. When he stopped typing and pressed the enter button instantly whatever he had been currently reading changed to something else entirely. Ever since he returned to his home he had been working on catching up on anything he had missed in his territory while he was away. Already having to take out three drug rings and one power hungry drug dealer. Each of them thinking the Red Hood had left his territory and bolted

His eyes narrowed at the thought. Red Hood feared nothing and no one. He was a blood thirsty vigilante who cleaned up the streets of Gotham, by spilling the blood of those who put a stain on this city’s reputation.

Jason Todd on the other hand had a few fears. The top one being the Joker. When he wore the colored helmet fear was the last thing to come to his mind. Many other emotions came before fear. Anger, pain, bravery, and vengeance were a few to be named. But when he was without the helmet, without his mask from the world, he would be crippled with the fears he held within when he was Jason Todd.

An obvious one being in complete darkness. It would only remind him of a moment in his new life where he had almost succumbed to the sweet embrace of death again. Luckily enough he had been dressed with a belt which in turn became his saving grace as he clawed open the coffin and proceeded to dig himself out of his own grave. All the while still suffering from his injuries sustained at the hands of one psychotic clown. Which happened to be another one of his crippling fears.

Once he had finished the newly loaded page the second Robin quickly closed the laptop’s and grabbed the gun and helmet in one swift motion. Sliding the gun into its position at his hip and the helmet onto his head. Where it latched shut with the mechanism he installed to make sure no one but him could take off the helmet. To make it harder when he is captured to have his face revealed. Even if he wore a domino mask as well.

The laptop was placed on the coffee table before the couch and he stood up to his full height and began to make his way towards the door. Already he had been dressed in his full Red Hood regalia and was more than ready to head off into the night to stop any others from encroaching on his territory. Like he was most nights of course. With as much ease as a man as tall he could manage he opened the door and slipped off into the night. As the door closed it automatically locked behind the owner due to the safety precautions Jason took to his home. That being many traps and secrets hidden about the place.

Jason made his way towards the fire escape located on the side of his apartment complex and quietly made his way up the stairs. Scaling it with ease and speed Flash would be proud of. Once he made his way to the top of the complex he stood there and allowed his eyes to rake across the neighboring rooftops for a moment. There was a feeling of unease in his veins. Almost as if someone was watching him. Which was never a good thing when it came to the line of work he had.

But even as his eyes scanned every building top he could see clearly there seemed to be no sign of any living being around. A frown slipped across his lips as he turned his head back to stare in front of him. _You are too paranoid Jason._ He thought to himself as he quickly trekked across the building, gaining enough speed to jump across to the neighboring building top and continuing from there.

As the vigilante disappeared off into the night from the shadows of one of the alleyways across the street from his apartment complex shone a pair of vibrant colored eyes. One colored like freshly spilt blood and the other blue and frigid like ice. The pupils within both of them were jagged and broken. Almost as if someone had reached into them with a knife to try and cut them open.

 _“Very soon Jason Todd. Very soon.”_ The voice of the creature was as soft as velvet but as dangerous as a snake. It melted back into the shadows of the night and seemingly vanished as the vigilante did. The first having no idea of what was lurking, awaiting for him. Like a lion would its prey.


	3. So naive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *presents next chapter in a lovely fashion* Here you go guys! Another chapter coming at you lovely readers.

Wind whistled past the sleek red helmet as he ran across the rooftops as fast as his legs could carry him. Launching himself across the gaps between each building that he could and using a neat gadget to get him across the tougher ones. Destination set as he turned the corner of one of the buildings to send him in the right direction.

Car horns and alarm wailing in the distance filled the air as he made his way across countless buildings. Chest heaving heavily as he ran, Footsteps soft and quiet with stealth only Batman could install.

Soon he stopped on a rooftop that was across the street from where his intended target was supposed to be. From his back he brought forth the specialized gun he had brought with him to help him get the job he needed done. He crouched on the rooftop, concealed by the heavy darkness of the dimly lit buildings nearby. Looking directly thru the scope to one of the windows. Carefully waiting for his target to slip up.

That is when his body went completely stiff and cold dread swamped over him entirely. He forced his head to the side and was able to make out a pair of eyes from the shadows. They were staring at him with a hungry, bloodthirsty look. Not only was he stunned by the differently colored eyes, but the pupils didn’t look right either.

_The fuck?_

Jason thought as he tried to get his body to move. Even in the slightest way. Nothing worked like it should have. So he was stuck there at the mercy of whatever was doing this to him.

“ _Jason Todd.”_ It’s voice made his mind feel fuzzy and skin unnaturally warm. Jason grit his teeth to try and get himself to focus.

“So you know who I am.” He grunted out as he tried jerking his body free to no avail. Annoyance starting to take over. “Any particular reason you have me frozen?” The young vigilante asked sharply.

Amusement seemed to light the creatures eyes as it moved in the shadows. Closer to Jason. So much so he could feel it’s breath on his neck. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt a cold sense of fear hit him strongly.

 _“You don’t know me directly… But you are familiar with my… Master’s work.”_ The words were practically breathed into his ear and made his body burn agonizingly. How did this thing have such a strong effect on him? What kind of powers did it posses?

“You’re master’s work? Who the hell is your master?” He thinks over those that could control such a creature. Someone powerful. Someone who knows well of mythical things? Jason bared his teeth at the thing. Even if it couldn’t see it. “Ra’s Al Ghul? Is that it?” He asked practically snarling. “Well you tell him that-”

Laughter filled the air. It was dark yet comforting. Frigid cold to hear yet it warmed his skin.

 _“I work not for Ra’s Al Ghul. He has insulted my masters work far too many times.”_ The creature snarled, farther from Jason again. _“You succumbed to my master’s work… But something brought you back.”_ Jason went rigid at the creature's words. Fear, grief, pain, and anger filled his veins.

“Death.” He whispered softly while closing his eyes tightly. Voice steady due to years of training, even as he was breaking on the inside. Flashes of his own demise filled his mind. The pain of the metallic repeatedly hitting him over and over. Crazed laughter filling his ears followed by more pain. A rhythm filling his mind repeatedly as the beating went on.

_He will come…_

_“My master was quite upset when he saw he had been cheated of a soul.”_

The laughter echoed painfully loud in his ears as the pain of the crowbar stopped. Then suddenly, there was silence. He had been left alone. No, not alone. There was enough explosive to tear the ware house apart. He wasn’t alone.

_He will come…_

_“Granted my master is a busy man, it took some time before he was able to return to deal with you.”_ The creature was behind him again. What appeared to be large claws gently resting on his shoulder. _“Now we aren’t allow to kill you out directly. But since we were cheated out, we are able to twist your mind so you end up doing our work for us.”_ He wished dearly he could move to try and stave off this thing. His heart was pounding rapidly in his ears with every word the creature spoke.

 _“Granted, fate will be livid if she caught on to us. Which is why we strike swiftly.”_ It whispered in his ear. Jason had no warning of what was to happen next.

He felt something slip thru the right side of his chest. With the utmost of ease. A choked gasp left his lips as his eyes widened from the pure agony he felt. Every fiber of his being was being torn apart at the seams. All he registered was the absolute agony he felt. He didn’t notice when the creature slid its appendage back out. Or when whatever spell had been put on him faded away and he was pitching, falling to the side.

White hot agony was all he could feel as he crumpled to the floor. Choked gasp leaving him as he began to twitch and squirm unnaturally.

That is when the screaming started.

It was so inhumane sounding in nature. Jason screeched and twisted as the pain started to set in. From the darkness the creature watched impassively as the feeble human spasmed in pain before him. Another blood curdling screech left Jason as he started to tremble fiercely. The spasms slowly dying down as black spots began to dance mercifully before his eyes. Promising an escape to the pain temporarily and to be lulled in sweet nothingness.

The creature strode forward and put what seemed like a paw to his forehead. _“I am sorry this had to happen. Jason Todd.”_ It whispered before he felt something gently press against his forehead. As the darkness swarmed to claim him, he could hear the creature as it disappeared into the night. Numbness taking over his mind as he succumbed.


	4. Down the road of the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers. I hope your day is going extremely well! I am here with the fourth chapter of Chill of the Call. Things are getting tense man. Very tense!   
> Don't forget to leave a review.

The world slowly began to start up again for Jason as the darkness that had claimed him was ebbing away as he began to awaken. First he was very aware of the painful ache in his chest and the soreness from his limbs that hadn’t been there before. He tried to recall what had happened to him in the moments before he had fallen unconscious but all he was met with was faded memories and whispered words he couldn’t make out. Which frustrated him to no end.

“Jas…. ke up…” Jason heard the faint words of a voice. He had troubles identifying who the voice belonged to in his current state. “Com… Jay…. up please…” There appeared to only be one voice that was accompanied with a hand gently shaking his shoulder. Jason realized he was recently turned over for his forehead still hurt from where he must have fallen and the entire front side of his body was chilled.

As his body started to function again he let out a low groan from how much his body ached. It was like he just finished another session of training at All Castle. Everything ached and all his muscles were sore.

“Jason, can you hear me?” The voice sounded much clearer now and was very familiar. Carefully he let his eyelids flutter open to see the masked, yet worried, face of Nightwing.

“Dick?” Even his voice sounded like he felt. His throat felt as if he had swallowed sandpaper and his mouth was deprived of any moisture. The older man above him even winced at the sound of his voice. “What are you doing here?” Jason rasped out as he attempted to slowly sit up. Wincing from the sharp pain he felt in his chest.

“Oracle sent me over here to check on you.” He informed as he put a hand carefully to his brother’s shoulder. The concerned look still on his face. “You’re tracker hadn’t moved for over an hour and there was no reported activity anywhere near here.” It was clear this had spooked Barbara enough to call in one of the Bat’s brood to make sure he hadn’t gotten himself killed. “Jason, are you alright? What happened?”

“Does it look like I know?” He snapped, obviously bitter about not knowing what had caused him to fall unconscious and not remember the events prior to it happening. “All I remember is leaving to patrol for the night and suddenly I wake up to your face above me!” Jason rubbed at his head where he could feel it had started to bruise. Thankfully there was no blood. He hoped he didn’t have a concussion of any kind.

Dick’s mouth thinned to a tight line showing that this information distressed him. When he had got the first initial call from Oracle about Red Hood’s tracker being stationary for far too long Dick had been five miles from where it was transmitting from. He had been the closest one so Barbara had informed him of the situation. Asking him to check it out to make sure there was nothing terribly wrong.

Dick had worked himself into a panic on his way over to where his brother was supposed to be. Going over the worst case scenarios frantically in his mind. After what had happened during the harsh Gotham winter a few months ago he worried Jason could have been injured in some way.

Upon arrival he had found his brother lying face first on the rooftop of an apartment complex looking extremely pale and covered in a cold sweat. Nightwing hadn’t wasted a moment to contact Oracle over the comm and inform her of what happened. She was quick to report the information to Bruce who was heading in their direction without hesitation. That had been five minutes ago.

There appeared to be a pained look on Jason’s face while he sat upright, his  left hand going to the right side of his chest subconsciously as he tried to remember what had happened to him. “Batman’s on his way.” He informed his brother as he assessed what he could of his brother and catalog any major injuries he may have. A nasty bruise covered his forehead from where he had fallen.

Jason scowled slightly at that. Did he really have to call in Bruce? He couldn’t feel any serious damage. Sure the right side of his chest was aching terribly and burning slightly and there was a bruise across his forehead but at least he wasn’t bleeding in some way. “How much longer till he is here?” He questioned while peeking up at Dick from under the ruffle of hair he had. The white streak that stained the black after his dip in the Lazarus Pit standing out in the murky moonlight. Somewhere in the back of his mind he questioned where his helmet was.

The elder vigilante was about to answer the younger man when the gentle thud of someone landing on the rooftop near them alerted them. Both masked men turned to see Batman striding toward them rather quickly. He was obviously trying to remain calm about the situation for both of their sakes, but was highly concerned of whatever was wrong with Jason.

_“I’m disappointed boy blunder. What about all my laborious work to kill you?”_

As Bruce had opened his mouth and spoke the voice of the Joker was what Jason heard instead of the gruff voice of Batman. The younger vigilante stiffened and barely choked back a gasp. Dick felt his brother stiffen and turned worried eyes towards Jason who was staring rigidly at their old mentor.

“Jaybird? Are you alright?” He leaned in front of his brothers field of vision to try and get him to respond. But the younger was seemingly unresponsive as he just kept staring straight with a fearful and strained expression on his face.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Batman’s voice was strained as he moved closer and knelt beside his eldest son. Eyes focused solely on his wayward son.

“I don’t know! He went rigid as you started speaking.” Dick said with slight panic in his voice as he waved a hand in front of his brothers eyes. “Jason, what’s wrong? Answer me.” He asked worriedly with a small plea. Was something wrong? Did he have an injury somewhere Dick had somehow overlooked?

“Jason.” Batman put a hand to his son’s sweat stained forehead gently. Jason relaxed a bit as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing that had become slightly erratic when he had first gone stiff.

For several long moments there was only silence as the elders men allowed the younger to calm down from whatever trance he had been in. Neither Batman nor Nightwing asked about what happened yet. Giving Jason the time he needed. Finally,

“I’m alright.” He assured them as he finally opened his eyes again and tightened his hands into fists as he started to frown. Anger clear on his face. Obviously to cover up the moment of vulnerability he had shown moments ago.

“Clearly you aren’t Jaybird!” Dick reprimanded his brother fiercely for putting off  what happened as if it was nothing. “What _happened?_ ” The elder asked sternly. Jason’s jaw tightened at the question. Not wanting to discuss what he had heard. Knowing they would both question his mental stability if he told them he heard the Joker speaking instead of Bruce. They would most likely force him back to the Manor and run tests. Because it surely sounded like something Scarecrow’s fear toxin would cause.

But there wasn’t any reports of Scarecrow being in the area. “I said I am fine _Dick.”_ Venom added to the elders name as he attempted to get both their limbs off him. Also trying his best to get back to his feet. Batman couldn’t help but notice how pale he looked. The slight strain to his features as he returned to his full height. Which was a few inches taller than Dick but an inch or two smaller than Batman himself.

The other vigilantes stood as well and momentarily met gazes before turning back to the younger. “Jason, do you recall anything that transpired before unconsciousness?” Batman asked calmly.

“Like I told Golden Boy, I _don’t know_ what happened!” Jason’s cheeks were tinted red due to anger. Though his left arm was wrapped around his chest protectively. It was clear he was using the anger as a front to quell whatever panic he may be hiding. Jason never liked showing weakness openly. During his time as Robin he always lied about injuries and tried to toughen thru illnesses.

Being born and raised in Crime Alley for twelve years instilled a shell around the younger man. His death and resurrection only hardened it.

Batman turned to look at Dick. “Any injuries to report?” He asked the elder who frowned deeply at the question.

“Well he isn’t bleeding and so far all I have seen is the bruise on his forehead… Though I think there might be something wrong with his chest.” He swept his arm toward Jason who grimaced at his brother.

“Like I said Dickie, it’s nothing.” He said with a grunt as he tightened his grip on his chest ever so lightly. As if to go unnoticed by the elder heroes. Of course both were trained to watch for behavior like this. Especially around Jason for obvious reasons.

“I am sorry Jay, but I am calling bullshit.” Dick said crossing his arms over his chest with a disapproving frown. “You are sweating terribly and are extremely pale!” His skin looked almost translucent. Which was worrisome to both the Bat and elder Bird. “And the way you are holding your chest with a strained look is rather obvious. Just let us look at your chest to make sure there is no serious damage.”

“I just need some painkillers and rest then I will be good.” Jason argued with a frown of his own towards the former acrobat. “There is nothing wrong with my chest.” He straightened more as if to prove his point. Tensing up slightly as he did so.

Dick took a small step forward. “Come on Jason. Just let us take a look at your chest. To make sure nothing is seriously wrong with you.” He asked with a pleading look on his face. Jason couldn’t meet his elder brother’s gaze and instead looked between both men silently. If he had to be honest with himself, which he rarely ever was, he was afraid of what they would find if they looked at his chest. It was so painful. As if he had been sliced by a burning blade. Standing up had been a bad idea but he was doing his best to block out the pain.

His left lung felt as if it was collapsing in on in itself. Which was never a good sign. He briefly wondered if he had broken a rib or two and one of them punctured his lung _. But then there would be blood._ Jason thought absently. There would be blood filling his lung and spilling out of his mouth as it overflowed. But there was no blood so it made him wonder why his chest was hurting like it was.

“Like I said, I just need painkillers and rest.”  _Maybe some booze too._ That had become a go to substance to numb any pain he felt. Physical or mental. It was a habit he had picked up long before his return to Gotham for the first time since Talia took him away.

“Jason, we need to just have a look to make sure it is nothing serious.” Batman said as softly as he could manage in the gruff voice he had grown accustomed too. “What if it is potentially life threatening?” That was a point he couldn’t afford to argue with. He had been wondering that himself. Why not look at it now and get the problem taken care of before it became serious. He tightened his jaw painfully and finally moved his left arm.

“Fine. If you try anything…” Revealing his chest was leaving him vulnerable.

He wouldn’t put it past Bruce to used sedatives if needed. Especially with him.

“We just wanna help Little Wing.” Dick amended to try and keep what little peace there was. With another frown he unzipped the jacket brown leather jacket he wore*. A red bat insignia on the chest of the outfit showing which side he was supposedly fighting for. Even though he killed the criminals instead of lock them up. He supposed it was partly to mock Batman’s name in minor revenge for his death. Childish as it may be, he stubbornly kept up his antics.

After he opened up his jacket he began to undo the thick body armor he had to protect him from harsh blows and bullets. Then he raised the specially designed shirt that would regulate his body temperature to be balanced with how many layers he wore and the temperature that surrounded his body. He didn’t dare look as he revealed his chest. Already knowing that there would be a considerably amount of scars that covered his entire body. It made him uncomfortable to show all the permanent reminders of his shit life to anyone. But especially to Bruce and any of his brood.

“Oh my god.” The sharp gasp his elder brother drew in as he sharply said his exclamation of shock. He looked horrified and brought a hand up to his mouth which was gaping slightly. Batman’s demeanor changed to rigid and alert as his eyes were frozen upon Jason’s chest. Off put by their reactions, and slightly curious, he chanced a look down.

Never before had either of the two elder’s seen such shock and horror on the wayward Robin’s face before. His eyes practically glued to his chest.

On the upper left side of his chest there was a thick dark purple, almost black, cut down his chest. Splashes of black covered the surrounding area. What appeared to be black veins were spreading out across his body. They already stretched over to the ride side of us chest and were traveling towards his neck. There was no blood coming from his chest though. Panic welled up in Jason’s throat as he looked at the mark.

“Oh my fucking god.” He didn’t know what else to say or think. What the  _hell?_ What was the matter with his fucking chest? What caused this?

“Alfred, prepare a medbay. Hood is injured.  _Severely._ ” Batman spoke into the comm he wore and strode forward towards Jason. Somehow at the sight of the injury he seemed to realize just how much it hurt. His legs had started to feel feeble. Just before he collapsed under his own weight Bruce had his hands on his shoulders. Supporting him carefully.

“Jason, you must come with us. We must run tests and scans. This,” he pointedly looked down at his son’s chest, “isn’t natural. It could be deadly.”

There was a part of Jason that refused to get help. That it was just a simple bruise and he could take care of it himself. But another part, the more rational part, knew that Bruce was right. He had no idea what caused the injury or if it could potentially kill him. He would rather not die without knowing who did it and why. Common courtesy after all.

Jason didn’t say a word. Only nodded mutely to Bruce as he lowered his shirt back down. Leaning into the masked man’s chest as a wave of nausea and fatigue hit him. His breathing became strained and he closed his eyes tightly. “Just hang on Jason. The Batmobile will arrive shortly.” Bruce assured as he carefully held his weakened son in his arms. Dick pacing a small distance away as he tried to think of possibilities of what could have caused his brothers injury.

Both older men wondering what got the drop on the infamous Red Hood.

Neither were aware of a pair of eyes watching them from the building across the street. Cold indecision was the only emotion that crossed them.


	5. Insanity striking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm. I really love causing pain to characters I love. Poor Jason. This is only the beginning. Ha.  
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments on the story! It really means a lot to me!

The drive from Gotham city back to the Batcave was riddled with silence and tension. None of the occupants of the high tech car spoke or even looked at one another. At least not directly. Jason caught the looks of worry from Dick and the uneasy looks from Bruce. Neither of them knew he could see when they looked at him. Both thought he wasn’t aware.

He didn’t seem to care as he kept his gaze on the road before them. Ears filling with the familiar hum of the Batmobile engine. At one point in his life this sound always brought a sense of security and comfort. Like a gentle lullaby promising him safety from the dark world outside. Now all he could feel was unease and wariness. Maybe it was because in all his time training to become a trained assassin he had always been on guard against anyone who could present a threat to him. Or if he was being more realistic, it was because there was still some distrust and discomfort with being around Bruce. With being around anyone of the members of the “family” he was supposed to be a part of.

Which, if Jason had to be truthful, made him sound like a complete douche. After all they did for him already? Trying their best to bring the broken bird back into the folds of their little, messed up, family of theirs. He may have agreed to some terms with the family. Like having a tracker on at all times or to always inform one of them if he is injured. There was still the trouble of his methods of cleaning up Gotham.

He knew for a fact that because he still killed those he saw deserved to be killed, murderers, rapists, general trash, that he couldn’t ever fully come back to the people that considered him a brother. A son. Jason would just never agree with only taking down thugs to lock them up. He doesn’t believe in such easy redemption. How could he be a part of a family that condones such beliefs?

Jason allowed his gaze to change to the scenery that was rushing by at high speeds. A way to try and make his mind go blank. His blue eyes widened behind his domino mask as a familiar figure drew closer to the car and rushed by in the same instance.

_Ducra?_

“Excuse me?”

He blinked and turned to look at Dick who was shooting him a confused look.  With a turn of his head he caught Bruce casting a glance at him as well. Had he said that out loud?

“I… Nothing.” Jason shook his head, wincing as it further increased the pounding of his head. _Agh. It fucking hurts._ He thought while screwing up his features to hide this fact. When the two older men shared a look he scowled slightly. So there was a giant mark on his chest. There wasn’t a need to think every time he opened his mouth he was lying. “Seriously. It’s nothing.” He snapped at them. Ignoring the hurt look he got from his older brother and the frown from his mentor.

“Remember the last time you said that? Turned out you had a nasty looking bruise which could potentially life threatening.” Jason grimaced at his brother and turned to pointedly glare at the road ahead of them.

“Now is not the time for this.” Batman said sending a undistinguishable look towards Dick. The older Robin just frowned before looking back to the road as well. When silence fell Bruce contacted Alfred. “We are almost to the cave Alfred.” He informed his oldest and most trusted friend.

“Understood Master Bruce. I presume everything is still well?” Which was his way of asking if everyone was alright.

“Everything is fine Alfred.” Bruce responded calmly. Stoic as ever.

The frown on Jason’s face seemed to deepen at this but he didn’t say a word. Again silence fell between the men. Jason grimaced at the ache in his chest that was only now starting to die down. The rest of his body had started to feel something other than sore which he was thankful for.

Soon they were turning off the road and down the secret entry way to the cave. Out of the corner of Dick’s eye he could see his little brother squirm momentarily at the darkness of the tunnel. He could only wonder what his brother felt whenever being in the dark like this. Then the tunnel was opening up to the cave filled only by artificial light. Alfred waiting patiently for them as the Batmobile came to a stop and the doors slid open. Bruce quickly exited and strode to Alfred to inform him of what they were dealing with.

Dick made his way out and turned back to his brother offering out his hand.

“I can get on my own.” Jason said glaring at his older brother. He watched as the others face turned to a minor frown.

“Only trying to help Little Wing.” He huffed before backing up to allow his brother out of the vehicle. Only for the younger man to stumble slightly while wincing from pain. Dick quickly grabbed his upper arm and steadied his brother with obvious worry. Jason just turned a murderous glare on him and yanked his arm free before standing to his full height. Before either could open their mouths to speak,

“Jason.” Bruce called. His cowl having been pulled back during his talk with the old Englishman. Jason sent another glare to the man beside him before slowly making his way towards his adoptive father and the elder butler. Dick was about to join them when Alfred spoke.

“Master Tim and Master Damian are currently upstairs within the kitchen. Why don’t you go and keep them in line Master Richard?” He asked politely with a pointed look toward the first bird boy. Dick frowned knowing that was his cue to leave the three alone. Begrudgingly he began to head for the stairs that lead up to the old grandfather clock.

As he began to ascend he turned to look back. “I want to know if anything happens.” He informed them. Mostly it was directed at Alfred and Bruce. Then he was gone in the blink of an eye up the stairs.

Jason snorted and rolled his eyes at his older brothers words.

“This way Master Jason.” Alfred guided the younger man to one of the medical cots he had set up when he first got the call from his adopted son. There were no words of protest from Jason as he allowed the Englishman to help him up onto the cot to sit down. If there was one thing that all of the Bats understood it was that you simply don’t argue with Alfred. He has ways of getting things to go the way he likes. Even if every single one of them were trained fighters.

As Jason sat there he kept his eyes to the polished floor of the Batcave. Not bothering to look up at either of the older men that stood by him. Even as Alfred began inspecting him carefully. Things only became uncomfortable when it was time to treat whatever the wound on his chest was. With a grimace Jason peeled off his gear completely only stopping at his shirt to take a deep calming breath. Then it was taken off as well.

“My word.” Alfred said in shock as he took in the sight before him. Jason kept his gaze forward uncomfortably as he allowed them to see his bare skin. That is until he caught his old mentor stiffen in the corner of his eye.

“Jason..” Bruce’s voice was strained and when the younger chanced a look at him he saw his gaze was hardened and lips pulled in a tight line. Something was wrong. For the second time tonight he looked down at his bare chest. Again panic and shock crossed his features at what he saw.

No longer was it just the left side of his chest. The black veins were now stretching across the right side of his chest and up towards his neck. Where the initial bruise had started, if that is what they were calling it, the center mark was a pulsing bright red. Horror crossed his face as he looked at it all. _What the hell?_

“Master Bruce.” Alfred’s voice was shaken as he had his eyes trained on the younger man’s back. Bruce leaned his head back to look at his son’s back and tightened his hands into fists at what he saw. His entire back was going thru the same problem as his chest. Black veins twisting and stretching up towards his neck.

“Alfred I need you to run a scan, now.” He said tightly as he put a hand to Jason’s shoulder tightly. Jason felt his panic spiking at the unease and concern in his adoptive fathers eyes.

“Right away sir.” Alfred moved to a machine that was located right next to the bed. Only Batman would have such high tech medical equipment. With all the dangerous villains he fought on a nightly basis. Why wouldn’t he? Jason was deathly silent as he tried to keep himself calm and to prevent his heart rate from spiking. He didn’t know if whatever was happening could affect his heart but he wasn’t going to chance it.

A bright green light washed over his body before evaporating into nothing again. The machine let out a few beeps and showed a few stats about Jason’s health. Confusion spread across the butlers face.

“Sir, there appears to be nothing wrong… Whatever is happening isn’t picking up on the scanner. Just a high blood pressure and elevated heart rate..” He looked up to Bruce with a frown.

That wasn’t good news and all three of them knew it. If it was undetectable by the scanner then how were they going to deal with it? Especially since Jason didn’t have any information about it. He has never seen anything like it before.

_“That looks like it hurts. Doesn’t it bring back some beautiful memories? Heheh!”_

Jason’s eyes widened and darted back and forth at the sound of the familiar voice that made his insides go cold and anger to boil in his blood. But there was no sign of the green haired, white faced clown that was the embodiment of insanity. Luckily neither of the other two seemed to notice his sudden unease. Alfred was busy looking at the scanner and Bruce was looking at the results beside him.

 _You’re just hearing things. It’s not real._ Jason thought to himself with a scowl as he looked straight ahead. The Joker wasn’t here. He was locked up in Arkham with all the other insane criminal master minds. There was no way he knew about the cave or how to-

A glint of light on metal swinging towards him had the wayward bird reacting with his highly trained skills. He rolled over the cot and on to the other side in one movement before he had his weapons drawn and pointed in front of him while he was panting heavily from the exertion. The screaming pain in his chest was momentarily ignored as he looked for whoever was trying to cause him harm. He could have sworn he saw someone swinging at him with a crowbar. All he saw was Alfred and Bruce staring at him. Alfred had a startled expression, as startled as _Alfred_ could be and Bruce was stiff while staring hard at the guns he had pulled.

“Jason, what in the hell was that for?” His mentor asked stiffly while looking to meet his son’s masked eyes with a deep frown. With another glance around Jason quickly put away his guns and stood rigidly.

What exactly was he supposed to say? That he thought he was being attacked just now? Like that would bring him any good. It would just make him sound more insane than he already was. But he could have sworn he saw something. Not just a trick of the eyes either. _What’s happening to me?_ Jason frowned deeply and tightened his hands into fists.

“Jason.” He turned to look at Bruce once again who kept up the emotionless mask as he always did.

“Sorry, instinct.” Was all he could really offer while darting his gaze to the floor to avoid looking at either of the men who helped raise him during his brief time as Robin.

_“Much too brief if you ask me. I wish there could have been more I could have done!”_

This time Jason didn’t react when he heard the voice. Only tensed up uncomfortably and held his tongue. _It’s not real. He’s not real. Ignore it._ He tried to convince himself, tried to hold himself together before he fell apart completely.

It was then that he realized that his mentor’s lips were moving but no sound was coming out. Actually, there was no sound besides his uneven breathing. Not the drip of water echoing in the caves beyond. Or the squeaking of the bats that hung from the cave ceiling above.

_“I’m more real than you realize boy blunder.”_

The world around him began to fade into darkness. He wasn’t falling into unconsciousness; it was just as if the lights were turning off all around him. Soon enough the entire cave was plunged into darkness except a ring of light surrounding the wayward bird. Jason turned this way and that to try and find some other source of light.

_“It’s hopeless, you know.”_

He tightened his hands into fists tightly. “Stop hiding you sadistic bastard!” Jason yelled into the darkness while pulling out his guns again. “Or are you afraid?” He sneered dangerously.

 _“You are the one who should be afraid little bird.”_ The maniac clown’s voice whisper softly right into his ear. Jason whirled around to try and put a bullet into the clown. As he swung around and prepared to pull the trigger he was suddenly without his weapons as they were forced from his hands and tossed away. In the next second he was flat on the ground with a heavy weight on top of him. Panic consumed as he believed it to be the Joker. _Not again!_

“Get off!” He yelled as he started to struggle with as much strength as he could muster. Pain flared in his chest but he pushed it aside in favor as trying to get out from under the weight above him.

“Jason, stop!”

_That’s not the Joker.._

Jason blinked with wide eyes up into the concern blue eyes of his adoptive father. _What the hell?_ He looked to the side to see Alfred staring at him with concern from where he was pinned to the floor by the older man.

“What the hell?” Jason said in clear confusion and agitation as he looked back at Bruce.

“I was going to ask you the same thing. What happened?” Bruce asked as he stood back up and offered a hand to his son. “And don’t try to lie.” It didn’t go unnoticed by Bruce how the younger man was pale and full of tension. Something was happening that neither he nor Alfred could comprehend.

For a long moment that seemed to stretch on forever there was silence. Bruce thought that Jason wasn’t going to tell them what was wrong then he began to speak.

“I don’t know what exactly is going on…. To be honest I don’t think I want to fully understand..” He said grimacing unhappily while tightening his hands into fists. “But I keep hearing…. A voice…” There was a hitch in his voice as he spoke. “Just now… I didn’t really see anything… Everything went black and I kept… I kept hearing the voice.” Jason clenched his jaw while glaring to the floor.

Alfred looked to Bruce who seemed troubled by what Jason was revealing to them.

“Do you recognize the voice?” He asked while reaching out to put a hand on the wayward birds shoulder. As he the younger flinched he retracted his hand back.

“Yes.” Jason’s voice was thick with emotion as he trembled slightly.

“Who was it?” Bruce could see this was making his son uncomfortable but they had to get to the root of the problem. If Jason was hallucinating and hearing things it could give them a sense of what exactly is happening to him. Jason took a deep steadying breath while closing his eyes tightly.

“The Joker. It was the Joker.”

The tense silence that filled the cave was felt by all three occupants. The elder two were staring at Jason after he revealed what was going on. _Why does this have to happen to him? Hasn’t he been thru enough?_ Bruce thought while frowning deeply and clenching his fists in clear anger. The old butler looked many years older as he heard the name of the sadistic clown that has put his family through so much torment.

Jason didn’t look up at either of them during the long silence. Alfred, like always, became the voice of reason.

“Let’s bandage you up for the time being Master Jason. We can figure out what to do after that.” Jason nodded mutely before sitting on the cot once more. His hands gripping the edge of the bed till his knuckles went white. While the Englishman gathered the gauze to begin binding Jason’s chest to prevent any more damage Bruce turned to head for the stairs. “Master Bruce?” Alfred chanced a glance up at the younger man.

“I am just going to… inform the others.” He offered slowly before he was ascending the stairs quickly. Jason tuned out the world around him as he kept his gaze on the ground while Alfred began to tend to his aching chest.

* * *

 

“I am telling you Timmy, it was awful looking! Like something out of a horror movie.” Dick told his younger brother fretfully as he sat leaning against the counter. Still dressed in his Nightwing outfit. Without his domino mask on that it. Damian sat at the table with a book in his hand and that signature scowl on his face while the third Robin was making himself a small sandwich. Both of them were in their civilian clothing since they had been back at the manor longer than their older brother.

“And you say he doesn’t remember anything that could have caused such an injury?” Tim asked with a raised eyebrow toward the older man who was acting like a complete mother hen. “That doesn’t make any kind of sense Dick.”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” The elder bird threw his hands in the air with a huff. “When I found him, he had been completely out cold. Sweaty and pale.” He thinned his lips in discomfort at the memory of seeing his brother just… Laying there. So still and so pale. Almost as if he were… dead…

He shook his head to expel those thoughts and looked at his adoptive brother with a small frown.

“Todd is a fighter.” Damian offered blandly without looking up from the book he was reading. “If he can be stubborn enough to come back to life, he can be stubborn enough to shake off whatever it is. I think you are panicking over nothing.” He said calmly while raising his bright blue eyes to look up at his eldest brother. As Dick was about to protest, no it wasn’t nothing, Tim nodded.

“I agree with Damian. It doesn’t honestly sound that bad.” Dick fumed at his younger two brothers.

“You didn’t see it! He looked worse than when he was sick. The wound on his chest wasn’t something pretty to look at either.” He said while crossing his arms.

“It’s worse than that.” A deep voice said from the entry way of the kitchen. The three Wayne boys looked up to see Bruce standing in the entry way with a trouble look in his blue gaze.

“What do you mean by that? Is Jaybird alright?” Immediately Dick began to panic at the possibilities of what could be wrong with his little brother. Bruce’s eyes only darkened.

“He was having hallucinations.. Said he keeps hearing the Joker’s voice.” He said with a deep frown. The air in the room changed in an instant with that name.

“The Joker?...” Dick asked, horrified. It was horrible enough Jason was troubled with his horrific memories of being brutally beaten then blown up. Now he was claiming to not only hear the sadistic clown but hear him as well?

“How is that possible? Was he injected with some kind of poison?” Tim asked, ever the detective he was. Bruce only shook his head.

“The scanners haven’t picked up any foreign matter within Jason’s blood. Whatever it is, it doesn’t seem to be fixed that easily.” He sounded angry. Angry at himself. At letting whatever was happening to Jason to happen. All three of the birds could practically hear it. Bruce always took what happened to his sons personal. Blamed himself for letting anything happen to any of them.

“Bruce, I am sure we can find the problem and fix it.” Dick tried to sound optimistic but even the acrobat was having troubles keeping his hopes up. _What if we can’t stop what’s happening to Little Wing? What if… What if he dies?_

Panic welled up in Dick’s chest at that. _No, we WILL find a way to help Jason. We just have to._ There was no way in hell he was going to lose his little brother twice.

“Maybe if we-“ Tim was cut off as a loud crashing sound echoed from down below followed by loud screaming. Bruce’s eyes widened as he turned and rushed from the room heading to the grandfather clock once again. The three birds met eyes before bolting after their father with equal speed.


	6. Bad Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Guys. GUYS!!! Guess who has a job interview this Friday?!!? I am so excited. My best friend works there as well. So eager haha. Yet nervous. Anyway, here is the 6th chapter of CoTC. Don't worry I have more coming my dear friends.

Once Bruce had ascended the stairs leading to the hidden entrance to the Batcave the wayward bird had fallen into his own thoughts to try and remember some kind of inkling of what happened to him before waking up to his older brothers worried face only an hour earlier. Nothing came to his mind and that frustrated him worse than being sidelined from his work whenever he got injured.

Alfred, bless him, worked in silence and didn’t pressure the younger man for any kind of conversation. Maybe that’s why he was so loved by all the birds. He could be the voice of reason when he wanted but also allow the comfort of silent company if needed. He was the glue that held the family together and without him they would have all surely killed one another long ago. Jason remembered when he first started living in the manor Alfred had been his first true companion and he saw him as the grandfather he never had. The respect and admiration he held towards the old butler was the most he had ever given to anyone. Even Bruce.

_“Little pup, have you forgotten all that I have taught you?”_

Jason’s eyes lifted from the ground and darted around desperately as he looked for his old mentor and friend. _Ducra._ He didn’t see any sign of the ancient teacher who had taught him everything he knew now. She was dead though. He had seen her body, and ghost, for his own eyes. _It’s the hallucinations._ Jason tried to reason with himself and closed his eyes tightly as he felt a pang of grief in his chest.

Alfred was still silently binding his chest with bandages in an attempt to try and help relieve the pain for Jason as much as he could. There could only be so much done with an injury none of them knew about.

 _“Your precious Ducra didn’t teach you enough, pathetic worm.”_ A voice he thought he should recognize but didn’t filled the air and as he looked up he saw the owner of said voice. Jason sucked in a breath as he took in the disfigured twisted body of none other than the very first Untitled he had killed back in Colorado. The creature let out a clicking noise followed by an inhumane snarl as it lurched forward.

Jason’s mind went into over drive on what to do to kill the creature and protect his family before it could touch any of them. Just as Alfred had finished with the bindings the younger man had carefully, yet quickly pushed him to the side to avoid him getting hurt. The old butler was confused and startled by the young bird’s actions.

The Untitled had rushed forward just as Jason jumped to his feet to intercept the creature. It crashed into him with a screech of anger causing them both to crash into the cot which in turn knocked over the machines and the cot itself with a startling loud crash that filled the cave. Jason was pinned to the ground by the horrid creature, its rancid breath filling his nostrils as he struggled with it.

It seemed to know just where to hit because it slammed its disfigured hand right down on top of where he had been injured. A scream of absolute agony escaped Jason as he thrashed and struggled with new vigor as the pain seemed to overcome all his senses. How he wished he had the ancient blades with him. Sadly they were stored within one of his better safe houses half way across Gotham. They were the only things that could actually kill the monster above him.

When he thought it couldn’t get any worse there were even more hands on him. Trying to hold him down. To make him easier prey to kill. Panic welled up in his chest and pain flared in his chest. White hot and blinding.

“No! No get off!” He screamed with desperation as he tried to lash out but he found his arms were pinned down as well as his legs. This was not how he was going out. Not if he had a say in it. “Get off of me!” His eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he tried to free his limbs to fight off the Untitled that was here to kill him.

“Jason!”

“Damn it Jaybird stop it! It’s just us.”

“Keep him still Dick.”

Wait. Those weren’t unfamiliar voices of monstrous creatures as old as time. With his heart beat thudding heavily in his chest and the sound of his ragged breathing filling the air Jason hesitantly opened his eyes to inspect what was really going around him. He was met with the concerned blue orbs of his adoptive father as he crouched there holding Jason’s arms down to prevent him from harming himself or any of the others.

Confusion filled Jason as his gaze looked around to search for the Untitled. All he saw was Dick pinning his legs with a look of worry and… Was that fear? That’s something he hasn’t seen on the acrobats face for quite a long time. Especially so genuine.

From there he looked to one side and saw Alfred staring at the entire scene with an unreadable look to his face. On the other side the replacement and demon brat stood there looking down at Jason. One with a deep disgruntled frown and the other with a curious yet concern look. It finally hit Jason that he had another hallucination. He didn’t know if he should feel anger at being tricked by his own mind or embarrassment that he had to be restrained in such a way because of it.

He frowned and looked back at Bruce. “Mind getting off me?” He asked while gritting his teeth in discomfort and pain as he stared down his adoptive father with one eye brow raised. Bruce shared a glance with Dick before giving a hesitant nod and both men freed their captive so he could sit up and rub at his now sore limbs.

When the two men stood up Jason carefully pushed himself up. Realizing only too late that it was a bad idea when his mind became fuzzy and he began to sway dangerously. A low groan filled the air as one of his hands went to his head and the other around his chest delicately. Suddenly he had hands steadying him and lowering him to sit back on the cot which seemed to have been propped to its original position after Jason had knocked it over. While the others were silent to allow Jason to regain his senses and settle back down the father figure to the young boys looked to Alfred.

“What happened?” He asked in a gruff voice as he stood stationary beside Jason for comfort and protection to the younger man. Whether he was aware of it or not. Alfred had a lost look on his face as he shook his head.

“I honestly wish I had an answer Master Bruce. Just as I had finished binding his chest he suddenly pushed me to the side and sent himself toppling over the cot, knocking many things over.” The Englishman informed the man who was like his son with a worried look. “As you know he started screaming and thrashing around as if some creature from hell was holding him down.” That had the others looking at one another with worry as well before all eyes turned to Jason.

Aware of the curious and concerned looks the second Robin raised his head and grimaced. “It was nothing.” He offered tiredly wishing that he could just go to sleep and forget about everything that already took place.

“Oh bullshit!”

Surprised looks were sent to the third eldest of Bruce’s wards as Tim frowned deeply at Jason and crossed his arms over his chest. Frankly he was tired of the lies the older man was trying to pass by when clearly something was seriously wrong with all of this. Jason scowled right back and opened his mouth to retort but was cut off as Tim continued.

“Obviously something is wrong. For one, you were found unconscious just two hours ago. How does that not bring any warning bells to your thick head?” He berated the man on the cot who was no longer scowling but looking at the younger bird with surprise. “You obviously have _something_ coursing thru your bloodstream. Because from what I have already heard, and just witnessed, you are seeing things you shouldn’t be. Now don’t you bloody say there is nothing wrong!”

Silence filled the cave as everyone stared at Red Robin who kept the angry look on his face. Which was growing with impatience. Finally Jason grumbled unhappily and tried to sit up straighter.

“So maybe I am losing my mind and seeing shit. What of it? The scans showed there is nothing strange swimming around in my blood. What would you say is wrong, genius?” He snapped with agitation towards the bird boy while raising an eyebrow challenging. Again silence fell after his words. “Exactly.” Jason said shaking his head lightly. Which caught Damian’s eye as the youngest bird noticed something strange along the older boy’s neck, having been keeping his eyes glued to the other bird the entire time.

“Todd.” Everyone’s eyes fell onto the young boy who raised his hand and pointed towards Jason. “Your neck.” Instantly Jason reached a hand up and felt his neck. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“What about my neck, demon brat?” He frowned with a questioning gaze. Then Bruce was moving to his other side and carefully peered at his adoptive son’s neck.

“It’s spreading faster.” Bruce informed the others gravely as he motioned for Alfred to take a step closer. Which prompted the other birds to crowd closer to see what was up as well. There along the wayward bird’s neck were the black veins which seemed to be spreading all across the side of his neck and heading higher and higher up. Panic welled up in Bruce but he did his best to force it down and allow his face to remain stoic. “I am going to contact the League. See if any of them have any information on what this may be.” It was a decent idea. Many of the League were aliens, so if they have seen it before they could help the dysfunctional family out. Bruce put the cowl back up and strode over to the Bat computer and began to try and contact the Watchtower.

“I am going to try and run a few more tests. For this I must draw some of your blood Master Jason to inspect it closer. Maybe I can find whatever is in your bloodstream easier than the scanners.” Alfred said softly as he brought out a needle to draw the blood he needed. Jason’s lips thinned into a white line as he stared at the needle before giving a hesitant nod to the old butler and presenting his left arm forward. Black veins already snaking down from his shoulder.

While the Englishman prepped his arm and applied the needle the younger man looked away and ended up catching Dick’s worried gaze. For a long moment both brothers just stared at one another and listened to Bruce tapping away at the Bat computer and the soft cries of the bats that made their home in the cave. Of course Dick was the one to break the silence.

“Jason… About what you are seeing.. What have you seen so far?” He asked hesitantly as Alfred pulled the needle out, bandaged the area he stuck the needle in, and went to test it. Tim followed after him to offer his expertise in these kinds of things. He was awfully a lot like Batman in the detective department. Must make Bruce very proud with that.

The younger man’s jaw twitched at the question. They would understand that he is seeing the Joker. Even without whatever is coursing thru his blood he would have moments where he was brought back to that cold winter night. Lying broken and bleeding on the warehouse floor as the Joker stood above him cackling away and bringing the horrendous crowbar upon his already beaten body. His nightmares, which he had practically every night, were filled with those god awful memories. But would Dick understand that he is seeing his old teacher he spent months training with after Talia brought him to her?  Or how he was seeing the monstrous creatures he had been trained to kill in order to protect the world from their evil?

Obviously not.

“Well, you know, many of the fucked up things in my life. Old enemies. A certain maniac clown.” He said raising an eyebrow toward his older brother who cringed at the last part. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

_“What is this illusion you are putting up, young Todd? These visions will just get worse and worse. Someone is going to get hurt with your… Ruthless tendencies. Why not leave now?”_

Jason’s eyes darted left and right with a frown on his face as the unfamiliar voice whispered in his ear dangerously. Where the hell had that come from? How come he didn’t recognize the voice? No one else seemed to be aware of the voice and went about their work. Bruce was now talking with a few of the League members and explaining what was going on. Without actually saying that it was Jason who was being affected. He knew how the League felt about his wayward son and how they wouldn’t be as willing to help the troublesome killer.

Dick went about speaking as if he hadn’t noticed Jason’s suddenly edginess. “They could get worse Jaybird. What if the hallucinations start to become like reality to you?” As they have already from his previous episode. “You could hurt yourself.”

“Like I said, Dickie, its things I have already seen and dealt with before. I am sure I can handle it. My mind just needs to catch the fuck up.” The younger waved his good arm dismissively. Even though the older bird proved a rather good point. The hallucinations were seeming to become more and more realistic. What if he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between reality and a figment of his imagination? Who knew who he could hurt in such a state?

_“Just leave them. Lock yourself away so you don’t hurt them. They are your family. Would they really forgive you if you killed one of them because you’re losing your mind?”_

That odd whispering voice was starting to make more and more sense each time it opened its mouth and spoke softly to him. Jason found himself wanting to follow its orders. What if he did end up hurting one of the others? Bruce would waste no time locking him up in Arkham. Gritting his teeth he looked expectantly at Dick.

“Mind helping me upstairs? The lights down here are giving me a head ache and I would like to get something to eat..” He asked his older brother with a twitch of his lips into a minor frown. Truthfully his head was starting to ache terribly and there was a bite of hunger in his belly he would like to fill. Dick looked at him for a moment before shifting his feet from side to side. Looking to Bruce who was still speaking with the League then back to his little brother.

“Alright… Wouldn’t do any harm, right?” His eyes then landed on Damian who was still standing a few feet from the cot and watching Jason in utter silence. Something passed in the younger’s eyes the older man couldn’t quite name before it was gone. “Hey, little D?” Damian turned his blue eyes onto the eldest of the bird brothers. “Mind telling Bruce when he is done with the call that I took Jaybird upstairs for some food and rest?” He asked with a small smile to the younger bird.

Damian scoffed softly and rolled his eyes. “Father may not be very happy with the news. But I shall inform him once he is done Grayson.” He said before turning and heading to where Alfred and Tim were studying the contents of Jason’s blood.

A bright smile lit up Dick’s face as he carefully helped the younger man to his feet and they started to quietly shuffle towards the stairs leading up and out of the cave. “Now we get to spend some quality time together Jaybird! Just like when you were younger.” The elder chirped. How the hell was he always so bubbly and bright? It made the younger, who was his complete polar opposite, sick at the thought of being that happy all the damn time.

“You and I remember those times very differently.” Sure there had been a time or two where Dick and Jason were left alone in one another’s presence but it hadn’t exactly been play time between the two of them. They began to ascend the stairs with Dick supporting Jason on his injured side and the younger doing his best not to yell obscenities each time his right side was jostled.

“That’s cause you only focus on the bad times Little Wing. I seem to remember one patrol we went on and you ended up having a lot of fun.” The elder said with a wide smile that made Jason want to barf with how bright it looked. He was saved the trouble of answering the older bird as they reached the top of the stairs and Dick had to let go of him for a moment to open the entrance up. Then he was helping him out of the entrance and closing the clock behind them.

“Did I not say I had a head ache five minutes ago? A few minutes of silence surely won’t kill you.” Jason rolled his eyes with exhaustion as they began to head for the kitchen. Hunger gnawing at his belly insistently. There was an ulterior motive behind getting away from the others and coming upstairs. Guilt started to well up in his chest before he beat it down. It was for the benefit of the others.

_“Yes. You must leave them. For their safety. After all, you never truly belonged with them now did you?”_

As much as it hurt he had to agree with the voice whispering softly into his mind and pushing him to make the choices he was.

“Fine, fine.” Dick said with a pout as they reached the kitchen. He settled Jason down in one of the chairs and began to rummage thru the cabinets to find something suitable for his brother to eat. “How does a tuna fish sandwich sound Jaybird?” He asked as he looked at the cans of tuna fish stacked within the cabinet before him.

“It’s easy to make and doesn’t take too long. Sure. Sounds great.” Jason replied softly as he stared down at the table, mustering the energy he would need to pull what he was about to do off.

“Tuna fish it is!” Dick chirped happily and grabbed the supplies he would need to make said sandwich. Unaware of the thoughts running thru his little brothers mind.

“What you said downstairs…. About my hallucinations getting worse and how I could hurt myself… Aren’t you worried that I could hurt one of you guys or someone innocent?” Jason suddenly asked while staring blankly at the far wall. Dick frowned and cast a glance at his little brother before he went back to making him a sandwich.

“Yeah, I am worried someone could get hurt. But with the lives we live, isn’t that a worry that we always have to constantly worry about?” The elder said trying to make a joke out of it but the humor was somewhat dry. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I am sure Bruce will find a solution before anything gets too bad.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

Dick stopped and set the supplies down before fully turning to look at Jason who had his back to him. “This is Bruce we are talking about. Batman. He always finds a solution.” He said trying to calm whatever fears his brother may have.

Jason was silent for a long moment. Then, “You’re right…. He always finds a solution…” Dick smiled and turned back to the food. “But  I don’t think he can find one for this.” Suddenly the first Robin was highly aware that there was a presence behind him. Before he could turn around and face his brother there was a sharp pinch against his neck and he felt himself start to fall to the floor. Jason caught him before he fully did and laid him down gently. The younger’s masked face appeared in Dick’s darkening vision with regret and a frown. He had used one of the many nerve points Bruce had taught all of them about.

“I am sorry Dickie. But I can’t chance anything happening to any of you…” He stood up and began to walk away. Dick tried to call out to him, try to get him to see reason. But his tongue wasn’t working and his mouth wouldn’t open. The world around him began to blacken more and more. Just before he was completely dead to the world, he could have sworn he saw a mass of black smoke trailing faintly behind his brother before he disappeared around the corner.

Then Dick knew no more.


	7. Hell Comes Crashing Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! I SWEAR I AM ALIVE!
> 
> Omg guys I am so sorry that I was being such a lazy bum and took sooooo long to give you this crap update. -soft cries-
> 
> But to be honest, there was a lot happening. My brother getting into trouble with the law, my school work, losing my job, and my mother making us move in with her new boyfriend. As well as I lost hope for finishing this chapter for a while. I was just so lost on where to go with it. My original idea for it didn't seem appealing so I had to wrack my brain for a new one. And I already had other projects on my mind so this one took a back seat and I am so sorry!
> 
> This week I am trying to give you as many updates as I can muster to make up for my weeks of no updating.
> 
> You guys don't have to leave a comment or favorite/follow this story or me cause I feel too bad for asking for those cause of how horrible I am about updating...
> 
> But anyways, I bring you a new chapter for CotC! I do hope you guys enjoy what little I had to offer. It is but one of many little gifts I hope to give you guys as an apology.
> 
> I do not own DC in any way shape or form.

Dick grayson was considered to be a reasonable man. He was fair, just, and kind. That doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to strangle his brother next time he sees him. Part of him, the Dick Grayson part, reasoned that Jason was only acting this way because of whatever was affecting his mind and body. The other part, the Nightwing part, was telling him that Jason was being an idiot and didn’t know what was good for him. Dick was stuck listening to the internal squabble between his two side as they ranted about the second Robin. Floating in what was supposed to be blissful darkness. His inner turmoil over his brother’s actions had other plans.

Now is the time where he would have woken up on his own. Where he would have tracked down his insane little brother and dragged him back to the Manor, tied him up so he couldn’t escape. Yet this little fantasy would only be as such. Considering the trick Jason used on him would keep him under for quite a while. That is, if it already hasn’t been hours since the broken bird fled the coop. Quite literally.

His only chance at being roused from this eternal darkness was that one of his other extended family would find him and wake him up. Or better yet, discover Jason was nowhere to be found and would raise the alarm. Once Bruce caught wind of the birds disappearance, then Jason would be brought back to the Manor in no time.

Though that did leave Dick wondering. Wondering why did his brother leave? Where would he be going? More importantly, what the hell was that shadow that he saw following his brother?

“Grayson.”

A voice was able to worm it’s way through his subconsciousness. Though it sounded muffled and quiet. It was still a voice! Meaning he had been discovered. Dick’s salvation to waking up was finally here.

“Grayson, get up.” 

The voice sounded clearer, closer even. He was able to determine that the voice belonged to his youngest brother and Bruce’s only biological son. Just as he was doing a mental celebration of some sort that he had been discovered, he felt a sharp pain against his hip. That seemed to be the jolt he needed as he let out a yelp and snapped open his eyes to press them against where he had been struck. His blue eyes, hidden behind the domino mask he still wore turned to look at his culprit little brother.

Damian was standing over the eldest bird with his arms crossed over his chest and that ever impudent frown across his face. He was dressed up in his Robin gear and looked like he didn’t enjoy finding his brother asleep in the kitchen.

“Good to see you aren’t dead Grayson. Father sent me to get you and Todd. Where is he?” The youngest asked while raising an eyebrow. Straight forward and to the point as always. He didn’t even ask if Dick was fine, which he was thank you very much! But that was besides the point.

The older bird pushed himself up from the kitchen floor using the counter behind him and grimaced. The back of his neck hurting from where Jason had pinched the nerves. He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. “Jason knocked me out then took off!” It almost came out as a whine but he dialed back to sound more grumpy and upset than anything else. Damian didn’t seem to care as he waited for the oldest bird to give him more information. “He nerve pinched me then headed for the front door. How long was I out?” 

“You and Todd came up here forty five minutes ago. Father sent me to retrieve you as one of the League may have something that could help him. Obviously Todd took it upon himself to find other solutions.” Was that… Disappointment in the youngest birds voice? If Dick didn’t know any better he would have to say that Damian actually cared about what happened to Jason. Maybe if the situation wasn’t so dire he would have grinned ear to ear at the prospect. Right now they had an idiot bird to track down.

“We were barely up here five minutes before Jason decided to leave. Which means he has a hell of a head start. Let’s go get Bruce.” With that he pushed off from the counter and moved as fast as he dared to the grandfather clock that held the secret entrance. Being in a rush was no excuse for scuffing up Alfred’s pristine floors after all. The youngest bird was on his tail as he began to descend into the darkness of the cave. Dick’s mind whirling with thoughts.

_ Jason you idiot….. Where are you? _

* * *

 

_ Pain. Pain was all he felt as he lay there in his own agony. Beyond the pain he was aware of how cold his body was. How each struggling breath out was followed by a billowing cloud. How his fingers and toes were going numb. The way his body trembled as the icy tendrils wrapped around his body.  _

_ Jason had to wonder why. Why would he die in the cold? Why would he die in some bare fucking warehouse in the middle of nowhere? Maybe that’s why Batman hasn’t come to save him yet. It’s better to think that rather than Batman not wanting to find him. Or that he would support the Joker wiping the world clean with his prescience. The thought that Batman was having trouble finding where he was softened the blow of him not being wanted.  _

_ The wayward Robin forced open his once vibrant now dull blue eyes to stare at the cold concrete ground. Which was stained with his blood as it seeped from the various cuts he had obtained during Joker’s play time. His ears were still ringing with each blow the maniac clown had dealt to his head. No wait, that wasn’t ringing…. _

_ Beep…. _

_ Beep…. _

_ Beep…. _

_ He turned his head to where the endless sound was coming from. When he found the source he felt his heart stutter to a stop. Now he wished the Joker had finished the job with his crowbar. On the far side of the warehouse a timer with red numbers was counting down.  Strapped to the timer was enough C4 to bring down even Wayne Towers. Each second that ticked by was another second Jason wished so many things had went differently in his life. _

_ Wished that he hadn’t fought with Bruce as much as he did. Or that he had tried to connect with Dick more than he had. The biggest regret he had to admit was that he had found the picture of his mother alive and well. Maybe if he had just gone up to his room, gone to visit with Alfred, hell even worked on his homework then he would still be at the Manor. Safe. Alive. Well. _

_ Not here dying in a warehouse that would explode once that counter hit 0. Jason had to admit he did always feel like his life was on a metaphorical timer. That his days were numbered because he was a street rat. Who would have thought that it would become quite literal? _

_ Beep… _

_ Beep…. _

_ Beep… _

_ The incessant beeping of the timer felt like another blow from the crowbar as the Joker cackled like the madman that he was above him. Is this how he was supposed to go out? Because it was a fucked up way to him. Jason looked to the timer and focused to be able to make out the exact time he had left before going boom. His eyes faded in and out of focus like a camera trying to zoom in and out to get the perfect picture. When he found the energy he needed to see straight he wished in an instant he had. _

_ :45 _

_ :44 _

_ :43 _

_ He was mere seconds away from death. Just fucking seconds away before the whole warehouse was lit up like the annual christmas tree at Wayne Manor. What a lovely thing to think about before he was blown to little Jason bits. _

_ Instead he focused on the only positive option he had left in such a dire, dreadful, situation. Bruce, Batman, was mere seconds away from opening that door and saving him. Bruce would carry him to safety in his large arms and get him to Alfred to get patched up. Maybe even to Leslie with how severe his wounds appeared to be. He was coughing up blood for fucks sake! _

_ :16 _

_ :15 _

_ :14 _

_ Bruce would yell at him for running off like he had but it would only be because he had been so afraid of something happening to him. Which Jason would endure rather than when the timer reached zero. He would put up with Alfred scolding him for eternity. He would put up with the annoyance that is Dick Grayson. He would even let Bruce ground him for the rest of his life.  _

_ These thoughts all circled the young hero’s mind as he dragged himself inch by agonizing inch closer to the door. The door that Batman would break down any second. His mentor, his father, would be just on the other side of that door waiting to holding the broken bird in his arms. Blood smeared across the cold concrete floor as the bruised and beyond battered boy found his strength failing him. Just feet away from salvation. But there were no worries. Batman would come. _

_ :8 _

_ :7 _

_ :6 _

_ He wasn’t going to die here. _

_ :5 _

_ Bruce would save him. He always did. _

_ :4 _

_ Any second now…. _

_ :3 _

_ He is just outside. _

_ :2 _

_ That door is about to come down…. _

_ :1 _

_ In his final second of life, Jason knew. _

_ :0 _

_ Bruce wasn’t going to make it in time……… _

_ ‘BOOM!’ _

* * *

 

Jason let out a horrible, struggling gasping sound as his eyes snapped open and his hands went to his chest. Assessing himself for the injuries that wouldn’t be there. A hallucination. That is what that was. A hallucination of the nightmare that was his death. It had all be so vivid. So real. It had felt as if he had been back in that frigid warehouse. The echoing beep of the countdown clock still fresh in his mind. 

When his mind had rationalized the rather traumatic experience he just had it was then he took in his surroundings. This wasn’t the kitchen for Wayne Manor. That much the vigilante was certain of. 

He appeared to be on the first floor of what was an abandoned apartment complex. There was only one place in Gotham you could find an abundance of those. His old neighborhood, Crime Alley. Jason’s mind reeled as he tried to piece together the time he was missing in his mind. All he could recall in his rather weakened state was that he had been talking with Dick, what about he couldn’t remember, and then the next he was snapping out of that god awful vision.

All of the windows that he could spot in the near darkness were either boarded up or smashed into glittery pieces on the ground. Trash and debris from the crumbling conditions of the complex added to the fact that the place hadn’t been occupied in years. In the walls he could make out the sounds of rats scurrying back and forth. 

He also noticed that his bandages had been removed and were nowhere in sight. Which gave him a full view of what was happening to his body. Suppressed horror washed over his face as he took in the black veins racing all over his body. From the right side of his chest, up his neck, across his arms, and down his stomach heading for his legs. The image reminded him of abstract paintings he had seen at an art gallery with Bruce when he was still Robin. As fucked up as it was to think like that.

What caught his eye is where this all started. The elongated cut in his chest had changed colors. From the purple, almost black, color it became ugly and red. Like a rash one wouldn’t want to see anywhere on their person. It made the wound look fresh. As if the thing that did this to him in the first place came back for a second round. But there was a distinct lack of pain that made him question what caused the wound to change like it had.

“Welcome Jason.” The world seemed to be offering him an answer to his current predicament as a dreadful voice whispered from somewhere in the shadows. Jason’s body went stiff as he felt an itch in his mind, as if he knew this voice. Yet he couldn’t rack his brain to figure out who or what it belonged too.

“Do not be afraid Jason…….” The more it spoke the closer it seemed to get. None of Jason’s limbs would work though. It was as if a force was keeping them locked in place. Leaving him open to whatever this psycho had planned for him. Which for his sake he hoped they killed him because he was not going to very happy once they were finished with him. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as a warm breath caressed the back of his neck. 

“I am only here to….” Something was put on his shoulder, it felt like a hand of sort. 

“Liberate you.”

  
All Jason knew was pain.


	8. Fighting For Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for all kinds of excuses?
> 
> It has been a few months hasn't it? Well a bunch of things went wrong in the past few months. My laptop that had been faithful to me for a year finally broke. Well didn't break. I had been trying to update the Windows on it and apparently deleted some important files. Now it won't start up at all. After that the other computer I had been using finally gave in. It was an old computer and everything was outdated so it wasn't a surprise to me at all.
> 
> Then my mother and her boyfriend got into two different spats. The first she got a concussion from it cause he pushed her down on the concrete. The second time he ran over her foot and broke her toe. Both times they had been drunk and with the second time her boyfriend had to stay away from the house for a few weeks due to it being considered domestic abuse. They resolved the problem recently so all is good with them.
> 
> I also did become sick with tonsillitis for about a week. Had to take three different trips to the ER. The first time they didn't give me the right medicine and just left me in more pain than I was before. My ears were pained and my throat was like fire. The second time I got some magic mouthwash and a steroid to bring down the swelling. The third time was to refer me to an ear and throat specialist where they debated whether I needed to get my tonsils out or not. Since it was my first time with this disease, they said no. Thankfully.
> 
> Now I am up here in Utah visiting my dad for about three weeks. Which is a godsend for me because he has a laptop, which I used to instantly write this chapter up. I will try to get another chapter of two out. Rework my other story Two Birds One Stone.
> 
> But hey, better late than never am I right? I know quite a few writers on like to abandon stories and I felt terrible that I hadn't posted anything for four months. 
> 
> Enough with my petty excuses, you are here for the story. Not for my sob fest.
> 
> Without further ado I present chapter eight of CotC. Do what you wish, review or favorite. Not really asking for you to do so. I do not deserve such support after making all of you wait like you have.
> 
> Thank you all for being here and enjoying the story like you have. All of your digital love is what gives me the strength to write the stories that I do. Hope you all have the best day/afternoon/night/morning. Whenever you read this really.

* * *

 

* * *

_Silence._

_It was a word Jason has become all too familiar with in his years since his resurrection. A painful word that brought with it memories trying to resurface in the front of his mind. Memories that were both joyful and full of rare happiness and ones full of pain and sadness. There was no in between for the wayward vigilante._

_At the moment the silence hung thick in the air around him. As he sat upon the old wooden boxes in the all but forgotten warehouse. In his clammy hands rested the weight of a semi-automatic pistol. One he had picked up a few months back off an armed drug dealer. Not like a dead guy needed a gun anymore._

_Cold blue eyes were trained on the far door of the warehouse, which was propped open half-way. Giving him a perfect view of the long dirt road that stretched out two miles before the large structure. His right foot tapped away to a rhythm only he could hear. Despite the almost serene world around him he was fighting an inner turmoil of emotions. Emotions old and new raged inside his subconscious as he kept his eyes trained forward._

_Tonight would be the night._

_Tonight would be the night he put a bullet between the eyes of Batman._

_This would be the first time he had seen the old bat since he first found out about the new boy wonder he had gained after his demise. He had been piecing together a plan that would draw Bats out here. Alone._

_Where he could reveal himself to his old mentor once and for all. Bring an end to the precarious world he had been living in since Jason had died. In a warehouse much like this one. Years ago._

_His fingers twitched against the cool metal of the gun. The weight of it seeming heavier with his ultimate decision._

_If his hired helper did his job right, it wouldn't be long before familiar headlights would be lighting up the end of the dirt road. For Jason it was feeling like an eternity._

_He would be coming face to face with Batman. With Bruce. The emotional roller coaster he was putting himself on as he recalled old memories wasn't helping his nerves. It seemed as if the one part of his mind that was still, in a sense pure, was trying to dredge up old memories. Ones he used to be fond of as his time as Robin._

_Now all these memories did was bring a backlash of agitation, pain, and sorrow. Emotions he didn't want to have to deal with when the final face off began. He needed to focus on his anger. The blood boiling rage that has kept him focused on his goal of destroying Batman and his little world. To rise to the top as a new more vengeful Batman._

_One that was more bent on the blood of the not so innocent being spilled._

_His eyes had strayed down to stare at the gun. With each passing second it felt as if the weight of it grew. As if he wasn't holding a small pistol and instead a steel beam. Jason's gut wrenched with the frayed nerves he already had. He needed to reign in his emotions otherwise he will be the one to break when Bruce arrived._

' _VROOM'._

_Jason's head snapped up at the familiar purr of a car engine. A mile down the road, and gaining speed, was the sleek metal frame of the Batmobile. A car he had sat in countless times before. A car he helped fix the engine on when it combusted after too much use. His entire body went cold as the car roared down the dirt road, kicking dust up behind in its wake. It looked like a car from hell with how much speed it was giving._

_When it was half a mile away Jason realized something._

_He realized this isn't how he wanted it to go down. This wasn't how he wanted to meet Batman again and tear his world apart. No. He wanted to make a grand display of it all. To show the world what a desperate and weakened hero looked like. To show how far the mighty can fall._

_Lips drawn back in a cruel smile, Jason stood up from where he had been sitting for close to two hours. He was going to show Batman, to show Bruce, what happens when you forgot about him._

_Just as the Batmobile rammed the old wooden gate down, Jason made himself scarce. He slipped out the back entrance just as Batman and his precious boy wonder ran for the half opened door. With one last look at the old warehouse, a dark look as he spotted the duo, he hopped onto his bulked out motorcycle. Then took off down the dirt road behind the warehouse._

* * *

Ragged breathing. Erratic heartbeats.

These were the only sounds Jason could make out as he began to stir to life. He didn't dare open his eyes as he lay sprawled out on the cold wooden floor. His memories of what happened before his recent waking were a blur. Though he remembered a voice whispering to him. Speaking of liberation. Everything else was hazy. Covered in a thick fog that prevented him from discovering the full truth of what happened to him.

Every sharp, haggard, breath he took sent a shockwave of agony through his entire being. As if the rise and fall of his chest was causing white hot needles to hit every one of his nerves. To think he thought his resurrection was more painful.

Nothing could compare to the agonizing and blinding pain that was courting him now.

" _This can all end Jason."_

A sweet voice whispered by his ear. Tempting and inviting. Yet as charming as the voice was it sent a violent shiver of displeasure down his back. Some part of him was fighting to ignore the voice. Stating that it was no good. It had malevolent intent.

" _I just want to help you, my child."_

If he had the energy he would have spat some not so nice words to the mysterious voice. He settled for pulling his lips back in a feeble snarl. This wasn't what the voice wanted it seems. For in the next instance there were odd shaped hands, if he could call them that, on his leg. A sickening 'CRACK' filled the air.

Jason was unaware he had energy left in him. His caterwaul of pain showed him otherwise. It also brought attention to his burning throat. As if he had been screaming in agony for hours with a wool brush scraping up his throat.

" _I would end this pain for you if I could. But the ultimate decision of whether you live or die is yours to make. Just give up."_

This would be the part where he put on a brave face and spat a line like "Go to hell."

He just lay there struggling for each breath.

After what seemed like an eternity the devilish entity left the room. Jason only knew this because the hairs on the back of his neck fell down and the tension in his body seemed to slacken. As his tormentor left he decided to stop being a fucking baby and open his eyes.

Jason mustered up what energy he had left, that wasn't focused on his dying breaths, and began to force open his eyes. For a moment he believed the entity had blinded him because all he saw was darkness. Then his eyes adjusted and took in the dimly lit surroundings. Well the ones he could see in his immediate eyesight.

Old wrinkled newspapers littered the floor all around him. Some drying wall was crumpled to the floor from the wall in front of him. There was a window to his left, which he could barely make out from the corner of his eye. It was boarded up in a sloppy manner. As if the last person who resided here was not concerned with anyone breaking and entering. Maybe if he was lucky someone would peek through the slabs of wood and spot him.

It was a dying hope to think someone in Crime Alley would help him. In this area of Gotham it was a literal every man for himself kind of life.

" _But you didn't think like that Jason."_

A sweet voice filled the air. Unlike the foreboding voice of the dark entity, this one held promises of love. Promises to take away his pain and to care for him. From the corner of his eyes a figure stepped into his line of sight. His breath lurched from his chest in a strangled gasp.

"Mom?"

There stood his mother. Catherine. She looked beautiful in the dim light. She seemed to glow an ethereal milky white as she stepped closer. Her red hair seemed to float around her in waves, as if she were under water and not standing before him. Warm blue eyes regarded him with something close to sympathy as she crouched down before him.

" _I am sorry Jason. For everything that has happened."_ Her voice soothed him and pulled up memories of when he was a child. When things weren't so bad and she was there to take care of him. Before she fell hard into drugs to drown out her own sorrows. One of her pale hands came to cup his cheek in a loving manner. _"You shouldn't have to suffer like this my son. You can make the pain stop."_ His eyes bore into hers as mother and child stared one another down.

The offer was so tempting to Jason. To just give in and let all these pains go. Maybe he could go with his mother into that bright white light everyone always talked about seeing as they died. He wouldn't be leaving much behind. He would be considered another dead Crime Alley slum. Thrown into an unmarked grave to collect worms on his dead corpse.

_And what of Bruce and the others? Will you just leave them without a fight? After all they have done for you? After all they are willing to do for you?_

The thought was sudden and brought with it a world of emotions he didn't want to feel as he lay there dying. His mind, against his own will, began to play images and scenes. Scenes of what would happen when Bruce and the others discovered he had died once again.

Bruce would drown himself in self-pity and sorrow at having lost Jason a second time. He would blame himself and lose himself in his work as Batman. Getting reckless and dangerous as he took down criminals. Losing sight of what made Batman who he was. It would bring a world of trouble not only for the criminals of Gotham but for the innocent people as well. If they had a hero who was so unstable, who could they trust to protect them?

He knew Dick would be the most open about his pain at losing Jason. The golden boy would seek out the comfort of those close to him and try to hide his true pain. Then at nights when he was alone he would break. Would let lose the pain and sorrow that he held back during the day. In time he would distance himself from the others and become a shade of his former self. He would fall the farthest after his demise. Maybe get himself killed during some reckless endeavor.

Jason wasn't sure how Tim or the demon brat would react. Tim was a stoic kid who rarely likes to show his true emotions. He would throw up defensive walls around his real emotions. Only showing his sarcasm, rye and stoic nature that earned him the respective title of heir to Wayne Enterprise. Jason could see the kid burying himself in the work for the large company and the work of his nightly activities. As for Damian, he was an enigma for Jason. The kid only ever seemed spiteful and full of anger. Much like his father. Jason would like to think the kid would be upset over his death. Maybe because he didn't get to end him himself or because he actually cared, either one would work.

As he thought of all these possibilities Jason realized something. He wasn't ready to die yet. He had already died once and it was not a fun experience. That time he didn't have a choice in the matter when he died in that cold abandon warehouse with the ticking of a bomb a few feet away. This time he does have a choice. A choice to fight for his life and to fight for what family he had.

With his resolve hardening he glared at the apparition of his long dead mother.

"You aren't here. My mother has been dead for years. You can leave now." He grits his teeth in defiance as his eyes grew cold towards the figure. Her smile fell away and a look of sorrow filled her eyes. Yet she did not speak another word before she faded away like smoke on the breeze.

Despite his growing resolve a lump of sadness filled his throat. Now he was alone. _Pull it together Todd. You need to get the hell out of here._ He mentally snapped at himself as he began to shift himself. All of his limbs were filled with the same achy cold. The only place that wasn't frigid was the center of his chest. It was burning with unnatural heat. A low grunt left the fallen vigilante as he moved his arms beneath him and pushed himself upwards. Sharp pain berated his limbs to try and force him to back down. But Jason Todd was a stubborn son of a bitch who wouldn't lie down and die like a dog.

Sweat covered every inch of his skin and his body trembled with the exertion. Despite this he was able to pull himself to his legs. His breathing was labored and his vision swam as he leaned against the wall for support. From his blurred vision he could make out a rusted old metal door on the far side of the room from where he had been laying. He willed himself to take a few tentative, stumbling, steps towards the door. His legs almost gave out halfway through the room as his foot got caught against one of the old boxes that lined the back half of the room.

He trudged on forward like a real soldier though. After what felt like hours of small calculated steps he reached his desired destination. A victorious look in his eyes as he leaned against the rusted door to take in a few ragged breaths and compose himself. Then he slammed against the door and budged it open large enough for him to slip through.

" _STOP!"_ The inhumane wail sounded behind the wayward bird causing him to jerk his head back and send some sweat flying from his bangs. At the far end of the room stood a repulsive creature that was from hells own nightmare. The creature stood at about seven feet tall, back hunched so it could fit through the doorway. Bicolored eyes bore into his own.

It had a large maw much like a canine, yet had jagged teeth of varying sizes peeking out from around its lips. Shaggy ebony colored fur covered all parts of the creature except what appeared to be its hands. They only had four claw like fingers that curled inward towards its palm. Down its back several spikes moved up and down in time with its breathing, all colored a deep crimson or a chilly blue. Its tail had to be the most disturbing part of this whole thing. From what Jason could tell it was much like a rats, hairless and wiry. Yet at the end instead of it being a regular tail tip it was a small skull. Jason assumed it was a feline skull, jaws parted as if it were screaming in agony. A black substance dripping from between the teeth like tar or fresh asphalt on a paved road.

" _You belong to us!"_ It screeched and lurched forward with its claws outstretched to grab Jason. A growl rumbling in its chest to show how furious it was with the boy.

"I belong to nobody." Jason slammed the door right as the creature maneuvered one clawed hand through the doorway. From behind the door an agonized cry that was ear piercing sounded as the hand was pulled back to move away from the pain. Seeing as he had now pissed out his disgusting captor, Jason lurched away from the door and onto the street which had been right in front of the old building.

If only he had paid better attention to his surroundings. Then he would have seen the car.

' _SCREEEEECH'_

' _THUMP'_

* * *

Dick's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions as he tore down the street on his motorcycle. In a desperate search for his brother and the monster that could be with him. His mind tearing him back to when he was in the cave just an hour before. To when the bombshell of what was happening to Jason had hit home for all the family.

* * *

" _We can't just sit here and do nothing Bruce! He is losing his mind out there and is going to get himself killed!" Dick yelled at his former mentor, face red from anger and eyes still fresh with tears. Damian and him had come down the stairs in a panic to inform Bruce of what had happened to Jason. That had been twenty minutes ago._

" _We can't help him unless we know what is wrong with him. Otherwise we would be keeping him here without doing anything to help him." Bruce responded in a calm, almost dead, tone to his eldest son. Trying to get the man to see reason and calm himself down. Dick's face twisted in rage and spite at those words._

" _We would still be there for him. Offer him comfort through this god forsaken ordeal!" His voice rose and echoed off the walls of the cave and frightening a few of the bats hanging up above. Bruce kept his face slack but his body tense as he looked into Dick's similar blue eyes. "He is having hallucinations and could very well hurt somebody or himself with him being out of his mind like this. At least here he would be safe from hurting himself or others." The elder's voice died near the end and became a low whisper. This was all becoming too much, this entire ordeal. He bowed his head and fought back the rising wave of fresh tears. Crying wouldn't bring Jason back to them._

_Heavy hands came to rest on his shoulder causing him to raise his head once more and meet the eyes of his adoptive father. "I want to help him just as much as you do Dick. I would be out there right now searching to bring him back if I could. But we need something, anything, to help us in dealing with this problem. For his sake and for ours." Blue eyes stared into blue as the two had a silent battle of wills. Dick gave up in the end and looked away with shame heavy in his eyes._

_Before either of them spoke up again another voice joined the mix._

" _I may have figured it out." Tim's voice sounded shaken and stifled as he raised his head from where it had been bent over a microscope. Looking at the sample of Jason's uncontaminated blood and the black substance that had been snaking through his veins. The rest of the family crowded around the young bird as he moved the microscope aside and his hands flew across the Batcomputer._

" _Here is what Jason's blood should look like. White blood cells, red blood cells, and all that stuff." Tim began as he brought up a picture of the uncontaminated blood to the left of the screen. "Here is what is happening to his blood from that… wound of his…" On the right side of the screen the image that came up was disturbing to the family. Where there should have been cells of blood, there was black thick fluid floating around. With jagged and uneven cells of a purple color swirling around at a violent speed. As if they were trying to tear one another apart in a violent fit of rage. "I could make out a few of the chemical compounds of this substance. They have a hallucinogen within them. This explains his hallucinations…. But what baffles me is that their temperature is well below that of what human's blood should be…. I have never seen anything like this."_

" _I have."_

_All eyes turned to the youngest Wayne child as his face became stony and eyes narrowed. "It's the work of Ororott." The older family members all shared confused looks at the name the child spoke._

" _Who is Ororott?" Dick had the nerve to ask. If it meant there was something that could help Jason then they needed to know. In silence the youngest Robin stepped up to the computer and opened up a browser. He typed in a few pictures and up popped an old painted photo of a horrible phantom creature._

" _Ororott is an ancient creature. He is supposed to live within the underworld, serving as Death's personal assistant." Damian began as more pictures and folklore legends appeared on the screen. "Because Death himself cannot leave the underworld to claim a soul he believes should rightfully be his, he sends his hound after said person. He injects him with that black substance and makes them lose their mind until they kill themselves. Then Death claims the lost soul for his own. A violent process, but an effective one." His eyes became cold as a few pictures of people appeared. All of them bearing a wound similar to Jason with black veins covering their entire body._

" _So you are saying Death sent his mutt to make Jason go crazy and kill himself? Why?" Tim, ever the skeptical, asked with a raised eyebrow. It didn't seem to make sense to him at all. Dick's own eyes widened and a gasp escaped him._

" _Because Jason was resurrected."_

_A new light dawned on all the family, save the youngest as he gave a grim nod._

" _Mother informed me that Ororott had visited her when she had Todd with her. Death was most displeased that he had lost one of his souls." He cleared the computer screen of the images and allowed Tim's prior pictures to come up._

" _How did she stop him from getting to Jason then?" Dick was nervous to hear the answer to the question. He felt he wouldn't like the answer._

" _Another soul was offered. Which only seemed to sedate Death for a few years…. Another soul will have to be given if Todd is to be saved." Bruce's jaw clenched and his eyes became hardened._

" _We will find another way to stop this. We need to find Jason first." With that the family disbursed to head to their respective vehicles. Now it was a race as to if they could find Jason before the wayward vigilante took his own life._

* * *

That had been over forty minutes ago. Dick had sped around to all the known places where Jason could have crawled away to. He had come up empty each time. The frustration that was building caused him to disobey a few traffic laws in his haste to track down the second eldest.

' _Damn it Jason why didn't you just let us help you?'_ Tears burned his eyes as he tore down yet another street. On his way to check one of the bars Jason had a safe house above.

"Master Dick?"

Alfred's voice crackled to life in his ear piece and gained his attention.

"Yeah A?" He asked in a choked voice as he slowed his speed to answer the butler properly.

"An emergency call has just been sent to the police. It seems a woman hit a man who had stumbled into the road before her." Dick was about to question why such a call would be important when Jason was so much more important before Alfred was speaking again. "She described him as a man in his early twenties, black hair with a streak of white. He was without a shirt and had bandages on his chest…" Dick's breath caught in his throat. _Jason._ "You are the closest to where the call came from." Alfred relayed the address to him.

"I'm on it." Dick revved the engine and took off down the road at a dangerous speed. _Don't worry Jay. I am coming._


End file.
